


Partner

by Fumbluffels



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Police, Post Film, after the film, joining the academy, not actually sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumbluffels/pseuds/Fumbluffels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. How did it come about Nick re-deciding to join the force what happened after he made that choice? Takes place after the arrest of bellwether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologise for the awful summary! I've got a real thing about cute one-shots at the minute!

Nick was stood outside the hospital as Judy came out. Her leg was bandaged and wielding a pair of crutches. She looked up and saw him waiting, causing a smile to break out on her face.

“You stayed?”

Nick smiled before placing a hand on his heart with a mock expression of horror, “After I refused to leave you in the museum? You wound me Officer Hopps!”

Judy chuckled, hopping over to him carefully, “I was half expecting you to make a mad dash for it. With all the madness going on and all.”

Nick smiled as they sat down on a nearby bench in silence. Both not sure what to say now all the excitement had died down.

“I really am sorry Nick…” Judy started.

“I know you are,” he smiled softly at her before pouting, “Kind of gutted that they had to take the carrot pen as evidence. I didn’t even get twenty four hours of fun with that recording!”

Judy laughed, “We cracked the biggest case in Zootopia history and all you can take away from is it that you want the recording?”

Nicked grinned at her, “Well I need some way to get back at my partner for all the trouble she’s caused me don’t I?”

Judy’s laugh turned into a chuckle before she really processed what he said and blinked at him, “Partner?”

Nick’s expression changed to one of slight embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah…If the offer is still open that is?”

Judy beamed at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, “Yes! Yes Nick it still is!” she buried her face in his side, still grinning, “I’d give you a thousand dumb bunny recordings for you to take up that offer.”

Nick breathed out a chuckle and patted her head, “If I knew that I would have pretended to be more reluctant to the idea.”

She sat back up and smiled at him, “Too late. Though just in time, though. Bogo offered to give me my job back. Claims the paperwork is worth it for the case that we solved.”

He blinked, “You lost your job?”

“I resigned.” Nick looked at her surprised and confused, causing her to look down slightly, “After everything that happened I didn’t feel I was doing the job I had dreamed of…I was meant to protect the city…not break it… I was meant to help people…not hurt them…not hurt you…”

His expression relaxed and patted her head softly again, “Everyone makes mistakes carrots. It’s if you choose to fix them that makes the difference.”

Judy nodded and took a deep breath before returning to her cheery self. “True.”

“So where do I sign up?” Nick grinned, offering her a wink, “I’m sure buffalo butt will be thrilled me joining the team.”

Nick swallowed hard as he looked up at the very large building standing in front of him. Zootopia Police Academy. The words bore into his skull in the most intimidating way possible. He felt the grip on his bag tighten, swallowing again.

It all had felt very much a numb reality since he’d decide to join the police force. The medical exam for the academy had been a blur not to mention basic proficiency tests. He had no idea how he’d come out above average considering he could only remember sitting down to take them and getting up once finished.

Judy had been more supportive than he could ever ask for. She had reassured him up until this point. But looking at the potential future staring at him terrified him. Judy stepped forward so she was next to him and looked at him a little confused at the hesitation. He felt himself tense up as the words fell out his mouth.

“Okay I’ve been, I’ve seen and now I’m going, bye bye!” He stiffly turned round to make a dash for it. Well. He would of. If it weren’t for Judy catching him before he could take so much as five steps.

“Wha? Nick what? You’ve not come this far to run now!” She looked at him with a mixture of emotions in her eyes. His posture fell, gripping the strap on his bag tighter.

“I don’t think I can do it Judy…” he glanced back at the building before looking at her again, “this was your dream as a child and you chased it. What if I’m just chasing a fantasy here?” he gestured to the subject, “What if you have put too much faith in me?”

“Oh Nick…” She breathed softly and stepped closer to him, taking his paw gently, “Is that what you’re worried about? Nick I don’t believe for a minute that I’ve put too much faith in you because I fully believe you will achieve more than you can believe yourself.” He looked at her with an unconvinced expression, but his eyes gave it away. In them she could see a glimmer of hope that she was right. “It’s no more a fantasy for you than it was for me.”

He took a deep breath and looked down at their paws. “Do you really have that much faith?” Judy smiled and nodded at him, earning a soft smile in return, “Can’t very much let it go to waste now can we?”

Judy’s smile broke into a grin and nodded, “And do you know the most important thing that starts to change a dream to reality?” He looked at her questionably, and gently she pulled him forward with her, causing him to take a step, “It’s taking the first step.”

Nick looked at her; his easygoing smile couldn’t get any happier as he pulled her into a hug, “Thanks Carrots” he gently pulled away from her and headed for the gates, turning around and walking backwards and smirks at her with a lazy salute, “See you on the other side.” Before turning around again.

Judy breathed out a chuckle and rolled her eyes. “They do have phones you know.”

“Oh I know,” he grinned, not turning round as he continued to walk, “Though next time you actually see me, I might be in a uniform then.”

Nick had been right. The next time she got to see him was the Academy Ceremony. She had kept in regular contact with him through calls and messages but it felt like she was meeting a new fox when she saw him, donning his new uniform and about to give him his badge. She couldn’t begin to express the pride in him.

Once the ceremony was over there were lots of cheers and chatter as people congratulated the new graduates. Many directed towards Nick. After politely thanking them he wandered over to Judy and stood next to her quietly while she watched the scene in front of them. He took a sip of his drink before smiling.

“Nice to see you on the other side Carrots.”

Judy smiled, still looking out in front of her. “Nice for you to join me partner.”


End file.
